The invention relates to nail cutting nippers or clippers, and more particularly, to nail cutting nippers or clippers which are disposable, and which have cutting members which can be removed and disposed of, thus permitting the body member thereof to be used several times before disposal thereof.
Nail cutting nippers or clippers are well known in the art, where most of the prior art devices are fabricated from a metal material and therefore are not of the disposable type, though some do have removable cutting blades. Due to the current fear of contracting AIDS, people are very cautious when it comes to utensils which possibly may come in contact with another person's blood, such being the case when cutting a person's finger nails. Therefore, for the person's safety, it would be recommended that the nail cutting nippers or clippers be disposed of after each time it is used on a particular person, where it would even be helpful if only the cutting blades themselves were disposed of after use on the particular person.
Thus, there is a need for disposable nail cutting nippers which can be used for cutting or trimming a person's nails or cuticles, so that the entire nippers or at least the cutting blades of the nippers can be thrown away after cutting a person's nails or cuticles. Accordingly, if any blood is drawn by the cutting blades, these cutting blades when disposed of cannot contaiminate the next person having their nails and cuticles trimmed or cut.
Most of the prior art devices are in the form of scissors or pliers, where the handles thereof pivot around a pin which connects the handles together. U.S. Pat. No. 770,032, No. 806,037 and No. 1,976,067 disclose nail clippers or cutters in the form of a pair of pliers which are activated by pressing the ends of the handles together, each having removable cutting blades disposed at the opposite ends of the handles, the handles being fabricated from a metal material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,673 discloses a nail clipper having a one piece U-shaped configuration fabricated from a plastic material with removable cutting blades disposed on one side thereof which are connected to a front side edge of each handle, which is activated by squeezing the rear free ends of the handles together, the bight portion at the front end thereof providing a spring hinge at the front end. The nail clipper device of the latter patent contains a safety feature which prevents the user from being cut while clipping his nails, so that there does not appear to be any intention therein to dispose of the nail clipper or the cutting blades thereof after using same on a particular person to avoid being contaminated with AIDS.